


[PODFIC] Flute

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [8]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Buckle Up Kids We're Going To The Feels Place, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, because immortan joe, creepy Organic Mechanic, implied past sexual assault, trans warboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Part 8 in The Mountains Are The SameFlute: A usually insecure fin or flake of rock or ice. The grooves on a drill bit. An instrument that produces its sound from the flow of air across an opening.“Who is she?” Ace asked after the woman left. He was stretched out next to Furiosa, torso a little elevated on a cushion. He had his head turned so he could see her in profile.Who is she to you?
Relationships: Furiosa & War Rig Crew (Mad Max), The Ace & Furiosa (Mad Max)
Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/301551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[PODFIC] Flute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528641) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



**Flute**

**19 minutes**

**[Download or stream here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vLwpM8Q6ntIJrThWAZldjiZztOZUMDeP) **


End file.
